Last Words
by Tori-ann
Summary: Ok, so theres a globe with unkown powers and theres a Harry with unknown feelings, for a certain enemy. DracoHarry Slash. R for language and some things later on...
1. Corridors

Last words.  
  
A small tinkling noise pounded into Harry's ears like a drum being beaten right next to him. Harry knew they were here, but they didn't know that he was here. Quickening his pace he silently moved down the dark corridor avoiding the deep pools that he could so easily fall into and give his position away.  
  
'Damn' Harry thought to himself bitterly, as he started to shake from the freezing water that had now saturated his entire robe. The struggle continued for Harry to keep his legs moving and to not make a sound. He knew who was behind him and what they wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to them that easily. The heavy gold chain that hung round his neck held a small, glass ball. Inside it swirled a mist all the colours of the rainbow but showed nothing in the middle. He didn't know why it was so special or why they wanted it, but he knew that if they wanted it then no good could come from giving it to them. His feet were now numb to add to his misfortune and he occasionally heard the tinkling or water being splashed without the sound makers intention. Thoughts swirled through Harry's head like the mist swirling in the globe. Where am I going? What should I do with the globe? Harry's heart sunk as, once again, he found that the next exit was blocked too. Suddenly a warm, glowing feeling spread through his whole body, warming him from head to toe. The small globe blazed with an extraordinarily bright light that pushed the darkness into the corners and filled the whole tunnel and Harry's with light. Amazed by the light and the deep feeling that had so suddenly come Harry was frozen in wonder, not realising that someone was right next to him staring at the globe with the same astonished expression.  
  
The light was slowly fading away, as was Harry's submersion in the light. As it disappeared Harry started to come to his senses, suddenly realising that deep, haggard breathing coming from next to his shoulder. A panicking feeling started to rise in his strong chest as he realised that the globe was in Lord Voldemort's grasp. The man could so easily take it off him and then he would be lost. Quickly he moved his hand down from before him and then started to reach inside his robes where his wand was hidden thinking about how he was going to escape.  
  
'I need to get my wand'  
  
The man knew this of course, that little boy expected him not to know that the wonder of the light that had shined had worn off him too. The man grasped his own wand and poked Harry in the back  
  
'Don't even think about it boy.' he growled 'come on now, move it.'  
  
Harry recognised the harsh voice, he had heard it before but knowing who he was, wasn't his main problem at the moment. Harry dug his hand further into his cloak, searching desperately for his wand. Harry felt a sharp pain hit his back and he stumbled.  
  
' I said don't think about it, now hand your wand over, Quickly.' He said with another jab of his wand, sending sparks into Harry's back.  
  
'alright, alright, here you go,'  
  
Harry muttered, determined not to show the Death Eater his fear boiling up inside him. Harry took out his wand and turned round to stun the man when the globe started to flash red. The colour was so bright, a sweet voice whispered to him telling him not to look. Harry looked away, but the man had been so intent at looking at it, his eyes started to burn red and the man screamed in pain as his eyes slowly melted away. The light stopped but the man who had removed his mask was withering in pain against a wall, his wand floated disregarded in the water as he scratched at his empty eye sockets, trying to stop the pain. Harry stared at the man with terror, the sight made his guts contract inside of him. Harry stooped to the Death-eaters mask so that he could cover it when he realised who the man was...it was Lucius Malfoy. Harry felt like vomiting his stomach out as he looked into the disfigured face that had been such a reason for panic, but for a totally different reason. Now he was panicking because of the disgusting sight that lay before him and the screams that shook the whole of the corridor attracting more attention to the fact that Harry Potter was here and he had Voldemorts globe.  
  
'Shut up'  
  
Harry kicked out at the man to make him be quiet before all the other Death- eaters decided to join them. Harry didn't know what to do, should he risk going back up the steps? Or should he take the chance that the corridor will lead him to another escape instead of a dead end? Harry threw the mask over Malfoy's face and then gave him a final kick before starting to run as fast as he could through the murky water which came up to his shins and continued to soak Harry right through to his underwear. The water was as cold as ice . As he ran on it became more and more hard for Harry to wade through the water and the continuous sounds led Harry to believe that he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
'Not again' Harry choked as he passed yet another blocked exit 'there has got to be a way out'. Talking to himself was a way that Harry assured himself that he was not going mad or deaf. 'Fucking Malfoy' He growled 'this is all your fault, I wouldn't be down here if you hadn't been in the way, would I? Always have to be involved and you had to find me so that you may have been spared when Voldemort found out that you had double crossed him, that all of you 'Loyal' Death-eaters had double crossed him to apparently try and help him.' Harry spat angrily and started to walk again. It was getting darker, Harry was sure of it  
  
'Lumos'  
  
Harry's wand lit the corridor a few feet in front of him, they probably already knew that he was here so what had he got to loose? Harry carried on walking and walking until finally he could not move anymore. Harry tried to think of that spell that Hermione always used in the winter to melt the snow... 'Think, Harry, think!' Harry's head was pounding. Even the slightest movement of his head caused immediate pain and then Harry had to sit down again. Shivering Harry started walking again despite the pain that occurred when he did move. His head was spinning so badly Harry placed his head in his hands to stop it from shaking. Harry tried to think about what was happening to him but the more he thought the more his head seemed to shake. 'Why is this happening to me?' Harry knelt down in the water and took a deep breath. He quickly splashed his face into the water and, feeling that it helped, submerged his head totally in the water. Harry fought to let out a cry as he was pulled head first into the water and was then travelling down at a record speed down pipes until he tumbled out a minute later onto the shore of the lake, outside of Hogwarts. 


	2. Reasons

Kristin was enjoying the rising sun which warmed her as she walked towards the lake in the Hogwarts grounds looking for her lost book. As she searched the ground for her lost possession she failed to notice the shivering body near the edge of the lake. As she moved her search along the bank a scream filled the air as she saw Harry's body encased in his soaked cloak and shivering violently.  
  
Harry awoke with a jump. The crisp, clean sheets of Hogwarts Hospital wing covered his pale skin and put his mind at ease to where he was. Harry placed his head back onto the plumped pillow and allowed himself to close his eyes for a minute. Once he had closed his eyes a scream erupted from the bottom of the ward. Madam Pomfrey ran past the end of Harry's bed towards the source of the sound. Harry could hear her trying to calm the boy down but nothing worked. His scream continued for fifteen minutes before the boy finally stopped screaming and burst into painful sobs. Harry's head was pounding, he didn't know whether it was from this activities or the boy screaming.  
Eventually the noise subsided and the effects of the sleeping potion had finally taken effect. Madam Pomfrey bustled around Harry making him feel more comfortable and bringing him his lunch. She finished her work around Harry and turned to face him  
  
'You are ok now, don't know how you got into that state anyhow but I'm sure you will live. Found you by the lake they did, shivering and soaked to the bone. The poor girl was in a right state when she found you, thought you were dead, but she wont be seeing any Thestrels yet! I need you to drink this potion just to take that chill off your chest, drink up. There we go...now can you speak?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Are you ready to tell me what happened'  
  
'It was an accident, I slipped into the last and I couldn't move' Harry shifted his eyes, he didn't like lying to people who were trying to help him. 'Can I speak to Professor Dumbledor please?'  
  
'He came to check on you earlier on, when you were still unconscious. He will be back later to check on you. I have his word.' She smiled when she saw the boy smile. 'Now you get some rest, there's no doubt that you will have more company later on, even without my permission.' She frowned and walked away to tend to other patients.  
Harry started to take in his surroundings mainly because he was still in shock of being in a strange place when he woke up. There was a small girl that he seemed to recognise from Ravenclaw was in a bed on the opposite side of the room, looking particularly strange with a large pair of antlers protruding from beneath her golden hair. When she saw Harry looking at her with curiosity and mouthed the word  
  
'Malfoy'  
  
Harry felt a sharp tug in his chest. Thinking of the previous nights events Harry's memory began to unfold. Malfoys eyes melting in front of his own, the disgusting sight filled his head and he couldn't escape from it. Bellarix...something happened with her, Harry tried to go back in his memory, he knew that there was something important but he just couldn't remember it. Harry lay his head back onto the pillow. All this thinking was making his head ache again.  
  
The screaming had started again. Madam Pomfrey had given up trying to calm down the boy by talking to him. Every word she said made the boy scream louder trying to block her voice out. The screaming persisted for a whole hour this time. The other patients started to complain to contribute to the din. Madam Pomfrey bustled out of the room muttering under her breath. She came back after ten minutes and started to place a silence charm around the small, screaming boy's bed so that all the other patients could rest.  
  
'There we go, you can all go back to your beds now, there's nothing to see here. Come on chop chop!'  
  
The students grumbled as the walked back to their beds. Even though the boys screaming had been disturbing and annoying it was still a distraction from the lack of excitement that was the Hospital wing. Harry, however, was preoccupied by the freezing sensation that was running from his toes up to his stomach.  
  
' Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!' The old woman walked over to Harry's bed holding two bottles of different medicine.  
  
'Yes Harry, what's the matter?'  
  
'My toes... I think they're frozen. It started at my toes and now it feels like my stomach and legs are freezing too.' Harry, who didn't like asking for help, said this so quietly that Madam Pomfrey had to ask him to repeat it so that she could find out Harry's problem.  
  
'Oh dear, well let me have a look.' She pulled back the covers to find that Harry's legs had gone as stiff as a board and could not be moved, just like if they were frozen. 'Well, that is very strange indeed. It should go away if you drink some of this.' Harry was handed a cup, half filled of a bright solution that occasionally produced a multicoloured bubble. As Harry watched as it produced yet another bubble he suddenly realised what was so important. The globe was not hanging around his neck, nor was it on his bed side table.  
  
'Where is it? Madam Pomfrey did I have a globe around my neck when I came in?'  
  
'I don't remember seeing anything, you were just in your clothes and you had your wand, nothing else.'  
  
Harry shook his head, this couldn't be happening, the globe was gone. He grabbed his now clean cloaks from beside his bed where Madam Pomfrey had laid them and started to search frantically through all of the bundle.  
  
'Shit!'  
  
'Harry! Please don't use that language in my hospital wing. Now calm down, we don't want you getting hurt again. No, Harry stay still you cant go anywhere in that state...come back your not allowed to leave!' Madam Pomfrey called hopelessly after him as Harry sprinted out of the hospital wing, pulling his cloak over his head as he ran. 'Shit'.  
  
'No, no, no its got to be here. It cant be gone.' Horrible thoughts swarmed through Harry's mind as to what had happened to the precious globe. Had it smashed? Been eaten by the giant squid? Had the Death-eaters found it in the water? Harry shook his head as he tried to drown out the horrible thoughts. He was quickly pulled out of his frantic worrying as two voices rang out from across the field.  
  
'HARRY!'  
  
'HARRY!'  
  
Harry turned around to see his two best friends running across the grass at top speed. His worried expression quickly changed into a huge grin as he hugged Hermione and Ron in turn. He looked at their happy faces, flushed from the run and couldn't bear to change their expression to Ron's usual face of panic and of Hermione's look of concern and her usual suggestion to go to Professor Dumbledor and in the meantime to consult a book. Harry hugged them both again, thanking God that he had such great friends.  
  
'How are you Harry? We went to come and visit you in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey said that you had been shouting and then you stormed out.' Hermione looked at Harry with her disapproving look.  
  
'Now wait just a minute, I think that's a bit of an exaggeration all I did was swear and then run out that's hardly shouting and storming is it? I did leave but because I have lost something very important and I need to find it... can you help?'  
  
'Sure mate' volunteered Ron 'We'll help, wont we Hermione?'  
  
'Yes, ok. What have you lost?'  
  
'It's a small glass globe on chain, you'll know it when you see it 


	3. Searching

I'm sorry its taken me so long! I'm trying to write faster! I haven't finished this chapter yet...I just am going to put what I've written so far on. Thanks for your reviews...I think its great the way you offer me advise, I'm trying to incorporate it into my work, I am only an 'amateur'(I quote) so this is basically my level I think. Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you will continue to read my story as I write it, but as I said on my starter page I am really busy with IS4 (year 11 in England) and I've got end of year tests coming up so wish me luck. By the way good luck Stéph for your IB2 exams! And thank you again.

* * *

Harry sat down on the wet grass next to Hermione and Ron frowning at their failure of finding the glass globe. 'What are we going to do now?' asked Hermione. Harry had tried to explain everything that he could remember about the night in the Death-Eaters castle so that they could understand how important the globe was.  
  
'I dunno, 'Mione.'  
  
'Are you sure that this is what Voldemort- Oh Ron, grow up- is after?'  
  
'Well they definitely didn't want me to have it. I seem to get everything they want don't I? The philosophers stone, the prophecy and now this... they are just too damn stupid, you'd think that after loosing the other stuff they would protect the globe better.'  
  
'Yeah, you must be a magnet for You-Know-Who's tools.' Ron winked at Harry.  
  
'More like a....ahhhhhhhh!' All three of them jumped as a giant tentacle reached out from the water and slithered before Harry's feet like a snake.  
  
'What the..?' Harry reached forward and to look at the tentacle, his mouth hung open in disbelief. Slowly he picked up the small glass globe from the Squid's slimy tentacle and held it up for Ron and Hermione to see. As soon as the globe was taken the tentacle slithered back into the depths of the lake unperturbed.  
  
'That was so strange.' Ron's mouth was still open in shock.  
  
'Well then...that was, erm, interesting. I've never seen the squid do anything like that before.' Hermione took the globe and dried it off on her cloak. 'I wonder how it knew we were looking for it.'  
  
'It must have seen it was mine or something when I came out of the lake.' Harry suggested.  
  
'How could it do that if it was in the middle of the night, it is smaller than a snitch and you were thrown out of the lake?' Hermione looked at the globe and ran her fingers over its smooth surface and then continued 'and how would it not break? Maybe it has an unbreakable charm on it.' She added thoughtfully.  
  
'I dunno Mione.' Harry shook his head 'it doesn't really matter anyway does it? I mean, I've got it back I don't think it matters how the squid found it.'  
  
'Yes, I suppose your right...but still it wouldn't have hurt to work it out.' Hermione went back to examining the globe 'I think that you ought to go to Dumbledore, he will know what it is and what we should do. I will look in 'Rare magical objects and their uses.' To see if I can find anything.'  
  
'Are you sure you-know-who really wants this? I mean will he come to Hogwarts to get it?' Ron looked around as though he expected Voldemort to come running out of the forest towards them.  
  
'Come to Hogwarts? Don't be so stupid Ron, do you think that Voldemort will just stroll into Hogwarts when the only person that he truly fears is the headmaster, I think not.' Hermione said whilst frowning at Ron, wondering if he had any brains under that thick mat of ginger hair.  
  
'Well sorry but I am just trying to...' Ron started.  
  
'Oh fucking hell not again. You two just go on at each other all the bloody time, it is really starting to annoy me!' Harry picked up his bag, snatched the globe from Hermione's grasp and walked back to the castle. 'Doesn't matter what the bloody situation is it always ends in those two fighting. Why cant the get it over with and just shag each other.'

* * *

'Talking to yourself pot-head? You know that cant be a good sign, even in the wizarding world.' Drawled Draco's voice from the top of the steps.  
  
'Oh its you Malfoy...don't you ever fuck off? Or did you get bored with your thick friends and decide to come and make stupid remarks at me?'  
  
'I do fuck off, but generally in the shower.' Draco sneered 'but not with my "thick" friends, apart from Pansy, she always livens up the show'  
  
Harry noticed how he didn't even blush at this statement.  
  
'Right...anyway Malfoy you happen to be in my way so move.' Harry walked past Malfoy and felt a hand brush up against his arse. Harry shivered at his touch but managed to hide it from Draco 'what the fuck? Don't put your hands on my arse you stupid git, I don't know where they've been.'  
  
'Sorry you paranoid shit-head, I didn't do it on purpose, why the hell would I touch you of my own free will?'  
  
Harry didn't even bother to say something back, but just walked through the doors into the castle.  
  
Harry could feel the warmth spreading from his toes upwards as he was greeted by a furious fire in the Griffindor common room. He sunk into one of old, comfy chairs that surrounded the fire and let the heat sweep over him. Harry had a strange sensation that someone was watching him. he looked around the deserted common room and then fell back into his chair, ignoring the feeling. Harry looked into the fire, half expecting to see Sirius's head to pop out and for him to have his magnificent smile that lit his face. But Sirius did not come, Harry leaned over to the fire as if to look for Sirius amidst the flames. He once again picked up his bag and walked away from the fire with tears burning in his emerald eyes. The dormitories were deserted when Harry entered. Wondering why no one was here he looked at his newly repaired watch that had once belonged to Sirius and saw to his horror that he was thirty minutes late for potions. He quickly change into a new set of robes, slung his bag over his aching shoulder and then ran out of the Griffindor tower making the fat lady protest about how students treat her with no respect for her well being. As he stepped into the cold dungeon he heard the familiar sound of Snape's drawling voice and the hiss of bubbling cauldrons and then...  
  
'Potter, how dare you come into my lesson so late, detention and twenty points from Griffindor. Now take a seat and get on with your potion.'  
  
Harry started to move towards Ron and Hermione who were looking at him cautiously but waving for him to sit next to them. 'Ahh, Mr Potter I think I see an available seat next to Mr Malfoy over there. Quickly now sit down, do not disturb my class anymore or it will be a weeks detention.'  
  
Grudgingly Harry walked over and sat down next to Draco. Harry swung his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor, brushing Malfoy's thigh accidentally.  
  
'Oooh, on touching terms now are we Potter?' Draco sneered 'Next we'll be fucking and I will be calling you Harry!'  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed at Malfoys joke and then gave Harry threatening stares as if to say 'Touch him again and you'll die.'  
  
'Fuck off Malfoy.'  
  
'Mr Potter, I wish you to not use that type of language in my class, even though I know how difficult it is for you to control your tongue, in any circumstance.' Snape narrowed his eyes and Harry knew he was remembering the memory that was running through Harry's own mind at that very moment.  
Snape had once caught Harry and Cho making out in the store cupboard on the third floor. He had given both of them detentions for a week and taken off a shit load of house points from both houses, but mostly from Griffindor.  
  
'What's this Potter, something I should know about?' Draco grinned 'Got anything to do with Cho, because from what I heard you fucked then broke it off, is this true pot-head?'  
  
'If you did not hear last time you pathetic inbred I said fuck off!'  
  
'Mr Potter that will be detention tonight and tomorrow I think.' Snape smirked.  
  
'But sir...'  
  
'No excuses Potter.' Snape sneered at Harry and then stalked off to go and torment the other Griffindors. 'Go and get the potion Har.. Potter, be quick, we need to add the caterpillar when it turns turquoise.'  
  
'You get the potion, I'm not your slave.' Harry said  
  
'Oh and wouldn't I enjoy it if you were... now just go and get it before you fail us both.'  
  
'Fine, it will be like a breath of fresh air getting away from you, even if it is only for a minute.'  
  
'Watch yourself Harry, you're so sharp, you might cut yourself.' Harry glared at him and walked off.


	4. It's the not knowing that kills you

Charms had given Harry a headache. Even though Harry had passed his Charms OWL with 'exceeding expectations' they were still going back to the basics...levitation. Making things fly now seemed to be the easiest spell in the world but Harry remembered how hard it had been in the first year when Harry, Ron and Hermione had fought a mountain troll. Harry had laughed out loud at how insignificant it all seemed now which made Ron and Hermione shuffle away from him so that they wouldn't make him angry again. 'Look, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to snap at you...again, I am just really tired of your constant bickering and...' 'We know Harry and we don't take it to heart. Well we have something to tell you do...don't we Ron?' Hermione said nudging Ron sharply in the ribs. 'Ow Hermione, watch it. Ermm, yes we do Harry, you see.. well you know.. its just that..' 'Just spit it out Ron!' Ron gave Harry a fearful look. 'Me and Hermione we are... we happen to be..' 'together.' Hermione finished. Both of them looked up at Harry, then back at each other, then back at Harry. 'Oh, you guys...was that it? I thought you were going to tell me something really bad... but that's good. Wait...you didn't do this because of what I said before did you?' 'No, it was something Ron let slip and then we were so happy when we found out that we actually liked each other and that we weren't the only ones. But, well, we are together!' Hermione and Ron kissed each other and beamed. Their cheerful expression faded when the familiar, drawling voice came from where it always did...the shadows. 'Oh my god, you know Potter I thought that the mudblood wasn't all that bad, you know, for a mudblood, but now shes stooped lower than I thought she could...she's going out with a Weasly!' 'Oh, I'm sorry Malfoy, does it seem strange 


End file.
